PS I love you
by randomfool
Summary: A RenxPirika fic. There's lots of misunderstandings, but will it lead to a happy ending?
1. Annoying Brothers

**A/N:** Hi, thanks for checking out my story. I'd just like readers to know this is my first time writing fanfic, so I might make some mistakes on grammar, etc. I'm not sure if anyone will be giving me a review, but I'd really appreciate one. I'll get the hint if no one comments. (I'm sorry if this A/N sounds mean and boring. I actually wrote a long and funny A/N. But then I read in the guidelines about how the A/N had to be short so I had to delete what I wrote.) So if you like this story, please give me a review. I promise I'll read your stories and give you reviews too. Thank you. Now, let's get on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Shaman King isn't mine. If it was, I'd make a better ending for both the manga AND the anime.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**Chapter 1: Annoying brothers**

Moonlight shone on the roof of the Asakura manor. After a weekend of chaos, everyone was in their room getting a good night's sleep. Other than occasional cricket chirping, everything was quiet. Suddenly, two loud voices broke the silence. It was a pointless argument mainly composed of exchanging insults. Obviously, one was winning.

"What do you mean I'm stupid!" A loud voice yelled, accompanied by a bang on the table. It wasn't long before the answer was returned, "I meant exactly what I said. You're stupid."

"How dare you say that to me! You—"The rest of the sentence was never completed because another voice intervened with, "You have something to say Boro Boro?" And on it went, with an occasional, "Don't call me that!" and "You can never beat me." Until finally someone exploded saying, "Stop cutting me off! LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" and silenced both voices.

Two boys; a tall, blue haired boy stood glaring at the smirking violet headed young lad. At first glace, they appeared to be ready for a simple duel of words. However, one might notice later on a most peculiar thing. The one with azure hair was clenching an engraved wooden rod, while the violet haired guy pointed a spear menacingly at his rival.

"Sure," The violet headed boy sneered, "go ahead." After saying that, he lowered his spear and toyed with it.

"Ren, I'm warning you..." Threatened the azure haired boy; who tried not to show he was obviously annoyed by his opponent's nonchalant expression.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do Horo Horo? Frighten me off with your big dreams?" taunted Ren, "I can break you into pieces." To prove his words, he jabbed the air above Horo Horo's head a few times.

"Ha!" Horo Horo scoffed, "that coming from the milk lover. How ironic." Unconsciously, he changed the topic and once again, the tension in the room was filled with flaring anger. It was almost like they were in a soap opera:

"What's so ironic about that! And what's wrong with drinking milk? It's good for our bones."

"And it makes us grow taller. Yeah, yeah. But let me ask you something. How come you're still short?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Wow, touchy. Well, just so you'd know I'm taller than you so I don't think milk is helping you at all."

"YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME. WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

"Calm down. Sheesh. Anyways, I'm not that much older; just by a year. So that still makes you short."

"Unlike you, I didn't get my growth spurt yet, so I still have a chance to grow."

"Shorty, you'll never become taller than me."

"STOP TALKING YOU NO GOOD ASS! Stop trying to outsmart me. You make a fool out of yourself when you think."

"Don't change the subject! You're short and you know it." Horo Horo insisted. Ren fell silent. Thinking that he won the argument, Horo Horo grinned.

"Well, at least my height doesn't affect my battle skills." Ren rebutted. With that said, he started towards the door.

"Wait! Don't think you can just walk out on me!" Horo Horo shouted angrily. Ren turned around dramatically. "What?" He said as he headed towards Horo Horo, "you want to fight?" They stood glaring at each other. After a moment's pause, Horo Horo finally replied, "Sure, bring i—"

The door slammed open, and a large, blue, something threw itself upon Horo Horo, and in the process knocked Ren off his feet. It was a girl. She had long, silky blue hair, and a cute heart-shaped face. However, her expression was far from cute. While glaring daggers at Horo Horo, she managed to tighten her grip on a certain squirming brother. " Onii-chan!" She shrilled, "Why aren't you sleeping? Do you know you're waking up half the household up arguing with him?" She twirled around and gave a fierce look at Ren. "You!" She pointed, "Stop bothering my onii-chan. He needs his sleep." She grabbed Horo Horo by the ear and dragged him away.

"Ow, Pirika that hurts!" Horo Horo whined the whole way to his room.

"Too bad. I told you to go to bed an hour ago. We have school tomorrow; I don't want everyone to think my brother is a lazy bum."

( o )

The bright sun hung high up in the sky. The last school bell of the day had just rung and now everyone was getting ready to go home. Near the end of a hallway, a trio of girls stood around giggling and chatting. They seemed to be in a discussion of some kind.

"Oh, there're so many hot guys this year!" An orange headed girl exclaimed.

"I know! Oh my gosh, have you seen this super cute new guy?" Another girl gushed, "Oh, there he is right now." The other two turned towards where she indicated.

"You're so right. He IS hot." The first girl agreed.

"Where?" Pirika asked, "I don't see any hot guys."

"Hello? He's the ONLY hot guy in this hallway." The orange haired girl gestured with a sweep of her hand. "How can you NOT see him?"

The other girl added in, "Over there, 11 o clock."

"Yours or mine, Lily?" said an exasperated Pirika.

Lily huffed and crossed her arms annoyingly. "What do you think?" She tilted her head in the direction she was talking about. Pirika glanced around with a confused expression. "I only see Ren."

As luck would have it, Ren heard his name being called and turned his head this way and that. He spotted Pirika and her friends Lily and Sheila staring at him in a daunting way. He started back fiercely and said, "What do you want?" With a tone that made them feel like he was giving each of them his undivided attention. But that quickly ended when he began to become impatient waiting for Pirika's friends to stop giggling. "If you have nothing important to say, then don't call me." Ren finally said after an eternity of waiting. As soon as the last few words left his mouth, Pirika angrily yelled back, "Who said we where talking to you? It's not like everyone has to talk about you twenty-four seven, you...you...milk drinker!"

Pirika's outburst earned her ashen expressions from her two friends. They quickly dragged a protesting Pirika to the nearest exit, leaving a bemused Ren staring after her.

( o )

"Who does he think he is! He makes me want to stab him!" Pirika muttered to herself on her way to the kitchen. "He treats everyone like this, why doesn't anyone every say something." _You're overreacting. Pirika do you realize how bratty you sound? But I can't help it! He's always so cynical. He kills all the fun. _

"You IDIOT!" _Huh? Did I just say that?_ "You wanna go? Yeah?" _Ok, I definitely didn't say that._

She found herself standing outside the kitchen doors and hearing two distinct voices. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

What lay in front of her didn't surprise her at all. It was just Ren and Horo Horo glaring at each other across the room. The spilt milk on the table was all she needed to know about the cause. Both boys mentally prepared themselves for a lecture, but were shocked when Pirika calmly walked into the room, sat down, and said one word, "Talk."

"He started it!" Horo Horo quickly defended himself.

"What did I do?" Ren asked, "YOU were the one commenting about me drinking milk."

"I'm right though! You do drink a lot of milk. And it's not like you're growing any taller." Replied a smug Horo Horo.

"I told you I didn't get my growth spurt yet. So shut up sleaze ball Boro Boro."

That last comment triggered another round of arguing while Pirika sat there in the middle of it. She couldn't take it anymore.

Pirika exploded, "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! Do you know how pointless your argument is? Onii-chan we get the point, Ren is shorter than you. Wow, big deal."

Ren quietly snickered at the blown out expression on Horo Horo's face. But Pirika wasn't going to let Ren off so easily. She spun around, "You! You...do kind of drink a lot of milk..." That stopped Ren's snicker fest.

An awkward moment passed, and finally, Horo Horo collected his dignity. " Pirika would you please stop nosing into other people's business. Geesh, do you realize how annoying you can be sometimes? Just leave me and Ren alone."

Each word bounced off the walls and echoed in the silence kitchen. Pirika's eyes instantly became watery at Horo Horo's outburst. _How can you say that to me onii-chan! _" Fine. I'll go and leave you two alone." _I was trying to help. You want me out of your life? Alright. Two can play at that. _"I guess I'll see you at dinner. Bye." She exited in such a dramatic way that would've made any Hollywood director proud.

"Dude," Ren said, breaking the silence, "you should go after her. That was harsh."

"Nah, she's fine. What I said was true and she knows it. She'll probably be lecturing us again by the end of today." Replied a confident Horo Horo.

"If you say so..."

( o )

_Stupid Boro Boro was wrong again. Ha! By the end of today my ass. It's almost been a week and she has been giving us the cold shoulder. I don't usually talk to her in school, but I really wanted her to tell her friends to stop bothering me. _A cold blast of air slammed into Ren as Pirika walked by. _Wow I never knew females can hold a grudge for so long. Hehehe...she must be pmsing..._ Ren chuckled to himself.

( o )

"...So class I'd appreciate it if no pranks are played on me. Pranks among students are fine by me...as long as they aren't harmful of course." Pirika's homeroom teacher rambled on. It was almost April Fools day and the teacher was reading the code of conduct incase any student got carried away. However, her warnings were said in vain because none of the students heard. They were too busy chatting up the perfect prank. Pirika was also concentrating on playing the perfect prank-- the best way to get revenge on her mean brother. Her thoughts were shattered when she realized her friends were talking to her.

"So do you think that's a good plan Pirika?" Lily looked at her expectantly.

"Wha...whaaat?" questioned a confused Pirika.

"Pay attention Pirika! We have the perfect prank to play on Ren!" Sheila squealed excitedly, "ok, so we're going to write these love letters to Ren, so then we'll know whether he likes us or not."

"Errrm. So how exactly is that a prank?"

"Because if he doesn't like us and he asks us about it, we can say it was a prank. And if he does like us, then...you know... it's a win-win situation."

"Hahaha. Well, you two go write your love letters. I'm not gonna participate in this ok?"

"Sure. Come on Lily! We've got some fluff to write."

_Hehehehe. My friends and the things they come up with. Now, I need to think of the perfect prank even if it takes me all day and night!_

( o )

Pirika meant what she said when she racked her brains out trying to think of the best revenge prank. It was almost 12 am and she was getting irritated. _Why is this so HARD! Usually when I get mad at onii-chan I can think of lots of ways to make his life miserable. Garhhh! Come on... think, think! Ok, who makes onii-chan lose his temper the most! _

It was nearing 2 am in the morning, and Pirika was struggling to keep awake. Suddenly, a bolt of inspiration hit her. She sat upright on her futon, pumped both her arms up in the air, and whispered out a hoarse YES! With her prank settled, she finally allowed herself to sleep.

( o )

Ren looked up from his locker. He instantly knew something was up when he saw Pirika walking towards him at a brisk speed. So it didn't surprise him when she asked him breathlessly, "Ren, can you please do me a favor?"

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**A/N:** Yeah, so there you have it. The FIRST CHAPPY )

I'm sorry if the characters are OOC and if there are grammar mistakes. ) pwease forgive meee puppy eyes I'd also like to say that this is just the beginning so Ren and Pirika aren't a couple yet. But believe me; this story is definitely about them. I haven't really gotten to the "main plot" yet.

Can anyone recommend me a good anime to watch? I just finished Ouran High school Host Club and now I need a new anime to watch. Oh OH! Host Club is a GREAT anime/manga. If you haven't watched it, watch it. Yepp. I prefer anime has romance in it, and ends with a happy ending. I know I'm a BIG romantic. I hate stuff that ends with tragedy. No offence to all tragedy lovers.

Ok, enough of my babbling. Thanks for reading


	2. April Fools

**A/N:** Hehe, thanks for reviewing. Well, I don't have anything to say other than to complain about the amount of homework the teachers give us. So...enjoy this chappy! )

**Disclaimer:** The sad, sad fact is that I don't own Shaman King. I think we should sign a petition getting them to make a second season of SK. Even now I'm still upset over the abrupt ending. sniff I also don't own photo shop.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**Chapter 2: April Fools**

"_Ren can you please do me a favor?" _

_Uh oh...Ren knew what favors meant. "It must be an important favor for you to start talking to me again." He said attempting at a smirk. _

"_It's about April Fools," she replied as an answer to his comment, "I thought about it and—" _

"_No. Absolutely not. I don't do pranks." Ren interrupted._

"_Please? This is the only way I think I can get revenge on Horo Horo." She pleaded, "Please Ren? Be the good guy for once...I promise I'll never bother you again."_

_Hmm... being able to get on Horo Horo's nerves AND a promise never to bother me again? I like it! "If you insist. But, never bother me again."_

"_Thank you SO MUCH." Pirika's smile lit up the whole hallway, "Ok, so this is my plan..."_

( o )

_Oh my gosh, I seriously hope this works. Where is he? Onii-chan is going to come home any minute. Ohh...I really hope this works. Hehe, my perfect revenge. I hear footsteps. What if it's onii-chan? Please let it be you Ren._

Pirika slowly poked her head out of her room. She was surprised when no one was there. "Are you trying to be a ninja?" Pirika shrieked and whipped her head around. There stood Ren, giving her his famous smirk.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"What? How is that called scaring you? I only asked you a question."

"BECAUSE," _Ok Pirika, calm down. Big breaths now, take big deep breaths. We need him as an ally, just let him be as arrogant as he wants._ "Just...do you have it? I've been waiting forever."

"Here." Ren said as he handed her a picture, "My part is done. I presume that letter you're holding is your part?"

"Yep," replied a triumphant Pirika, "onii-chan, prepare to die!"

Moments later, Horo Horo stomped passed where Ren and Pirika was hiding, muttering to himself, "I'll show them, how dare they put a whoppee cushion on my seat! Stupid teacher didn't even punish them!" He walked into his room and angrily dropped his bag on the floor. Then he got his snowboard and sat on the futon ready to polish it when... something from the corner of his eyes made him turn around in horror.

On his bed was a letter, and beside it was a picture that made his blood boil. Horo Horo grabbed letter with shaking hands and painfully read it. He once again looked at the picture he was clenching and stared at it with frustration. Lashing out with fury, he punched the wall. Without a word, he left his room-- leaving behind a letter, picture, and a dent in the wall.

For the rest of the day, Horo Horo had a dark cloud over his head. His movements were short and jerky; he kept to himself, and only answered with a grunt when questioned. Everyone wondered what was wrong, but they were too afraid to ask. So when Horo Horo abruptly slammed his fork down during dinner scaring the heck out of everyone, Yoh finally broke the tension and asked, "Horo Horo what's bothering you?"

Horo Horo quickly responded with a, "Nothing." Returned to eating his dinner. Over the course of dinner many questions were directed at Horo Horo about his moodiness, but every one of them were left unanswered. Other than Horo Horo, Pirika and Ren were the only two people quiet—guiltily avoiding each other's eyes.

So that was how dinner was spent in the Asakura manor. It wasn't until later on it finally got interesting...

Everyone was worried, and slightly irritated at the grumpy Horo Horo. It wasn't like him to be so silent. After enduring an evening of awkward tension, Ren thought it was about time he got Horo Horo back to his senses.

_I never knew stupid Boro Boro would take it so seriously. Wow...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of feel guilty. Nah, it's probably not guilt...just boredom. I didn't get to insult him once this evening! Anyways, I think it's time I told him about the prank before his mood becomes contagious. _"Horo Horo?" Ren said warily. Ren waited for a few seconds before he called out again, "Horo Horo!" _Is Boro Boro ignoring me?! That moping baby! How dare he ignore me! _In a taunting voice, Ren called out once again, "Hey! Boro Boro! You know, that expression on your face makes you appear uglier than usual!"

Gasps of shock were emitted from across the room. Everyone held their breath waiting for Horo Horo's reaction. After an eternity of waiting, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and went back to what they were previously doing. A slightly disappointed Ren was about to turn around to leave the living room, when a large book flew at Ren from seemingly nowhere. Taken by surprise, Ren barely dodged the book, and fell onto the floor with a loud THUMP. Dazed about what just happened, he didn't notice Horo Horo get up until Horo Horo was right in his face shouting at him.

"You no good BAKA! How dare you take advantage of my sister!!!"

"What? Yo, Horo Horo are you alright?"

"Was she drunk? Did you blackmail her?"

"Huh? Ho—"

"Is this to get back at me for laughing at you? How DARE you two have a secret affair without telling me!"

_What the hell is this guy talking about? An affair? With HER?!?! _Ren made a repulsed look at that thought. _Has he gone crazy? Unless... _Ren thought back to the letter Pirika was holding earlier that day. _GAHH! You idiot! Why didn't I read the letter?! Who knows what she wrote in there?! _

"... I'll never forgive you! I'll hunt you down until you regret ever toying with her."

_Hmm... Since he's all worked up I think I just might be able to have some fun._ Ren conjured up the most arrogant smile he could make and got up. "Well I just can't help it if your sister likes me so much. And what can YOU do about it if we break up? She'll get over it sooner or later." Said a cocky voiced Ren.

That triggered Horo Horo's anger to flare up. Without thinking, he grabbed Ren by his shoulders and lifted his clenched fist. He was about to swing, when Anna walked up to him and slapped him across the face, causing him to drop Ren.

"If you two are going to fight, go outside. Or you'll pay for the damages." Anna chided.

"Anna..." Yoh said with a frown.

"What? If they want to throw hissy fits, then they should do it outside. I don't want to be responsible for anything broken." Anna simply replied.

"Fine. Ren I'll meet you outside. If I win this shaman fight, you have to stay away from my sister."

"Sure. But remember, I'm going to win."

( o )

Pirika briskly walked out of her room. _I wonder if onii-chan is still mad? Haha, we fooled him big time. _As she walked into the living room, she was surprised to see only Yoh and Anna in front of the tv. "Yoh-kun do you know where onii-chan is?"

"What did you do with Ren? I've never seen Horo Horo so mad."

_Ren? Wha..? Wait. Does that mean he knows about the prank too?! _"What do you mean?" Pirika asked innocently.

"Horo Horo's outside about to fight against him." After a moment's pause, "He said something about taking advantage of you."

Pirika never got to finish hearing what Yoh said because she was too busy running towards the front yard. _Onii-chan you baka! I can't believe you'd go this far!_

( o )

Outside all was calm and quiet. However, the tension in the air was enough to sizzle anyone who dared interrupt them. Horo Horo and Ren both had their mediums out; their spirits ready, and were ready for battle. But, the battle was never carried out because just as they were ready to start, Pirika ran in between them.

"Onii-chan what are you doing?!" Pirika scolded as grabbed Horo Horo's arm, "and you, Ren, have you gone crazy too?"

"How can you secretly date him without telling me Pirika? What if he's taking advantage of you?" Muttered Horo Horo sadly.

"What? ...AHAHAHA onni-chan you mean you believe it? Hahahahahahahahaha, Ren you didn't tell him?" Pirikia burst into a fit of giggles.

"Pi...rika?" Followed by a sad shake of his head, "I don't get it."

"Boro Boro," Ren chuckled, "I always knew you were stupid. But I didn't expect you to be this stupid. Do you even know what day it is today?"

"What does the day have to do with anything? Am I missing something here? Pirika you better explain why you were doing this," Horo Horo shoved the picture at her face, "with him."

"Onni-chan do you really think I'd something like that with any guy?"

"But I have a picture." Horo Horo replied with a dazed expression, "And I have a letter."

"Haven't you ever heard of photoshopping?" Ren said frustratedly.

"And I wrote the letter." Added Pirika with another giggle.

"Why...?"

"Onni-chan today is the 1st of April. What day do you think it is?"

"...April Fools." Horo Horo finally realized why weird things had been happening for the whole day. He thought back to how shamelessly he had been acting and suddenly whipped around. "YOU! Why didn't you tell me?" He accused.

Ren nonchalantly shrugged, "It's not everyday I see you act like a bigger fool than usual."

"No onii-chan! You owe Ren an apology. It's your fault for jumping to conclusions." Pirika reminded Horo Horo as he attempted to lunge at Ren. "Apologize now."

"Sorry."

"Nah it's ok. At least you kept me entertained for the evening."

Pirika laughed as she watched her brother chase after Ren. _So onni-chan really did care about me after all. _After awhile her cheeks became pink as she blushed. _But I really wonder how Ren managed to make such a realistic picture of us making out._

( o )

The bright sun shined down on the students as they walked out the school after a long day of class. Pirika smiled to herself when a group of people talking about the pranks they pulled reminded her of her own prank.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked as he paced himself alongside her.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about how onii-chan reacted yesterday." Pirika smiled at him, "Thanks so much for helping me."

Ren almost started laughing at what happened yesterday, when he remembered the personage he had to maintain, and tried to mask his laugh with a cough.

"Ren are you ok? Do you need a drink of water? Should we go to the nurse?" Pirika awkwardly patted Ren's back.

"No I'm fine. I have to go somewhere later. I just wanted to ask you if your friends wrote these letters." Ren said as he held the letters up.

"Oh...about that, I'm sorry. I told them it wasn't a good idea." Pirika said sheepishly.

"Tell them to give up."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not interested in any girls right now." Ren explained.

"Ohh, so does that mean you're currently interested in guys?" Pirika teased.

"N-No. That's not what I meant." Ren blushed, "What I meant is that—"

Pirika giggled, "Haha, I know what you meant. I was just teasing." She stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Then that means you either like someone right now, or you're just not hormone crazed like every other boy."

Ren looked at her in annoyance and replied before walking off. "You are just like your brother. It's the latter."

Pirika glanced back at Ren's retreating back. _Wow Mr. I'm too cool for you. He sure gets irritated easily._

"Pirika! Pirika!" Someone shrieked. Pirika found herself being tackled by Lily and Sheila. "We're so jealous of you!" Lily said, "I can't believe you were just flirting with Ren!"

"Didn't you say he was jerk?" Sheila added enviously, "You're, like, betraying us."

"No I wasn't!" Pirika defended herself, "And I never said he was a jerk...well, maybe I did. But I take it back."

"I knew it! You DO like him. No wonder you were laughing so much when you were talking to him"

"No I don't! Seriously. I was just thanking him for helping me pull my prank." Then Pirika added as an afterthought, "Ren told me to tell you guys to stop bothering him. Apparently he doesn't "like" anyone."

"That's because he likes you. Duh."

"And you also like him back. Aww, that's so cute."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I don't like him."

"Right." Lily and Sheila both retorted sarcasticaly.

Pirika was starting to get frustrated with her friends. _What is wrong with them? I obviously don't like Ren. I think I would know if I liked him or not. _Pirika looked at her friends. _Should I tell them? But if onni-chan finds out he'll interrogate and scare him away. Well, I guess I'll just have to take a chance. _"Look, I have PROOF I don't like him. Is that enough for you guys?" Pirika finally answered.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**A/N: **Heyy thanks so much for reading the second chappy. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. There's been so much hw lately that by the time I start writing, it's around 1 am and I can't think properly. Same reason for my grammar mistakes. Well...ok that's just an excuse haha ) Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

I know, I know, where are the RxP moments? My answer is...hopefully next chapter. So keep reading and reviewing, or start a new anime/ drama (I 3 k dramas). While I painstakingly type out the next chapter.


	3. Broken Pieces

**A/N:** Have fun reading )

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King isn't mine. The only SK related thing I have is this fanfic.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**Chapter 3: Broken Pieces**

"_Look, I have PROOF I don't like him. Is that enough for you guys?"_

"_Pfft, how can you have proof for these things? It's either you like him, or not."_

"_Then I definitely don't like him. If I did, why would I go on a date with someone else?"_

"_A date? Ohh, with who?"_

"_You know that transfer student? Tamako? He asked me in the morning."_

"_That doesn't prove you don't like Ren though, you might just be using Tamako to make Ren jealous."_

"_You think I'd do that? Am I really the kind of person who'd use someone like that?"_

"_Well...sorry. So does that mean we're free to crush on Ren?"_

"_Umm, Ren said—"_

"_Oh, I have to perfect dress to make Ren notice me! Wanna come over Sheila? Pirika?"_

"_No it's ok. You two go ahead."_

"_Ok then, see ya!"_

( o )

"Pirika, Boro Boro is looking for you." Ren said as he walked passed her. He walked a few more steps before he stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

"Ren please, PLEASE don't tell onii-chan. He'll ruin my love life!" Pirika begged.

"I see, so that's why you're putting on makeup..." As an afterthought, "you look nice."

"Really?" Pirika grinned, "Hopefully Tamako will think I look nice too."

"If he really likes you he wouldn't care how you look." Ren commented. With that said, he walked away.

"Please don't tell onii-chan Ren-kun!" Pirika called out after him.

On the way home, Ren thought back on what happened. _Hmm, she does look nice with makeup on. _Ren blushed._ Horo Horo's going to have a fit when he finds out. He's already suspecting something's up because she's starting to come home late. Well, that's none of my business. He's old enough to solve his own problems. _

( o )

"Ren, tell Pirika to come home early. "Horo Horo demanded as he followed Ren down the hall. It was the third time that week Horo Horo asked him, and Ren was less than happy to agree.

"Do it yourself, you lazy bum. " Ren huffed, "Don't you know where your own sister is?"

"Well...she's been avoiding me." Horo Horo sadly shook his head, "I think something's up...something like a boyfriend. At the last word, he violently cracked his knuckles. "If Pirika is doing something behind my back with another guy, I'll make sure he'll never have another girlfriend."

"No wonder Pirika is so afraid of him finding out." Ren muttered under his breath. Then, loudly, "I'm not going to waste my precious time listening to you whine. Goodbye."

( o )

"Hey Ren, what do you think of project we have to do?" Pirika asked as she caught up with Ren. "I don't really get it," She added as Lily and Sheila came running up to her, "my friends don't really get it too. Can you explain it to us?"

Ren looked at Pirika and her friends and made a mental note to leave school early next time. "I thought you weren't going to ask for any more favors." He raised his eyebrow leeringly, "If you need help, then you should ask the teacher or someone else. I have better things to do with my time than to explain stuff to you guys."

_He's so mean. I know I told him I'll never ask for favors again, but saying that just now, it just makes me want to slap him. _Pirika glared angrily at Ren's retreating back. _He probably did that on purpose too. Thank gosh not all guys are like him. Speaking of guys... _"Guys, I have to go now. I have a date with—"

"No, no you don't need to tell us." Lily interjected.

"Yeah, it's not like this is the first time. You've been totally ditching us to go to him for the past week." Sheila added with a giggle at Pirika's saddened expression, "Don't worry we're not mad. In fact, we're cheering you on! But remember," She said with a shake of her finger, "don't starting changing on us."

Pirika smiled dreamily. "Of course not. Now I really have to go. See ya!"

( o )

Two weeks passed by quickly. Horo Horo growing suspicion of Pirika doing things behind his back nagged at him more and more. He was getting tired of this cat and mouse chase, so today; he decided would be the day to catch them in the act. Little did Pirika know what her dear onii-chan was planning whilst she hummed as she walked down the hallway. Ren, being the stubborn, cold Ren all the girls adored, was finally getting tired of the attention he was getting. He managed to hide well enough from the girls, and only talked to Pirika. Their short conversations about school became more and more frequent, as Ren started warming up towards the hyperactive Pirika.

"Ren, can you please help me with math?" Pirika pleaded, "I did the questions, but I just don't get two of them."

Ren rolled his eyes, and was tempted to say no, but he knew that he wouldn't be left alone until he agreed to help. He took the worksheet from Pirika and scanned over the questions. "These two questions are so easy! How can you not get them? Are you sure you're not dumb?" With that said he sat down on the floor, took out a pencil, and started solving the question.

Pirika thankful that Ren agreed to help also sat down beside him and leaned over to see what he was writing. Pirika's confused expression was all he needed to see to know she didn't get a thing he was writing down. He heaved a big sigh, and racked his knuckles against Pirika's forehead. "Ok, let me explain this from the beginning..."

Anyone looking at them would've thought the scene cute and romantic. What other way to spend time with your crush than to flirt while studying homework? However, for Ren and Pirika, it was more of a close friendship than a relationship. Even though they often ignored each other during school time, it was these after school homework tutoring was what made them respect each other more. Pirika no longer felt Ren was a jerk, and Ren know learned to appreciate the bothersome Pirika, because that was who she was.

"Ohh, I see now!" Pirika's face lit up as she finally understood what was going on. "That's so cool! Thanks so much for helping me." She exclaimed as she slowly got up from her sitting position.

"Well, it's not like I can refuse to help you." Ren muttered, "You'll never leave me alone." Then, after a glance at Pirika about to make a comment on his comment, he said, "Don't you have a date now? You're going to be late." The last few words said as he walked away.

"I'm thanking you anyway!" Pirika yelled after him, determined to show him how grateful she was to him.

( o )

_I wonder where Tamako is. He promised me he'll take me to watch a movie today. _Pirika looked around at the darkening sky. _Well, even if he does come, it's too late now. I guess I'll go home and get mad at him tomorrow. _With that decided, Pirika happily skipped home; ready to feed her grumbling stomach and have a good night's sleep.

Pirika shuffled her feet faster and faster as the cold air threatened to freeze her warm hands and feet. As she neared an alleyway, she walked even faster. _I think I've been watching too many scary movies. I hate walking in the dark alone. Especially when I get near an alley! You never know what's going on in there..._

"Stay away from my sister!" An threatening voice yelled, followed by a sound of something hitting the floor. _Funny, that kinda sounded like onii-chan. Haha, I bet it's because he's so protective of me that he comes up in my mind every time I hear someone being defensive. _"Dude, what's your problem! I've got two words for you. Anger management." _Thats...weird. That sounded like Tamako..._ Pirika lightly slapped herself a few times to clear her muddled head. _Ok, I must be really tired to hallucinate about these things. _"Don't you dare hurt her you hear?!" _This is scaring me..._

As Pirika passed the alleyway, she couldn't contain her curiosity. It took a while for her eyes to get adjusted to the darkness in the alley, but when it did, she immediately wished she'd never looked. The scene that lay before her angered her so much that she didn't think twice before striding up to Horo Horo and giving him a hard slap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Stop ruining my life!"

"Are you dumb? I'm doing you a favor."

"HOW? By scaring off any boy that dares go near me? You sure have a weird way of doing me a favor."

"But I've heard that he's cheating on you! I'm just trying to protect you—"

"I don't want to hear it! This is probably another one of your lies to make me become an old maid! Well you know what? You've succeeded! When I die old and alone, YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO BLAME YOURSELF!"

"Pirika! Just listen to me! I know I might be too protective but I just really want to protect you from a broken hea—"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. Just get away from my life and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She ran all the way home with tears streaming down her face and muttering frustratedly, "You never know what's going on in there." She never once looked back. If she had, she would've seen Horo Horo chasing worriedly behind her, trying to explain.

( o )

_Thank gosh today is Saturday. At least I'll have a few days to prepare myself before everyone knows what a wack job onii-chan is. _Pirika trudged up the hill with a bag of groceries. She spied Tamako walking around in the park and decided to take a detour and ask him herself if he was mad at her. For some reason, instead of going up to him, her body led her to hide behind a bush. From behind there, was where her first heart break took place.

"Hey Tamako!" A girl walked up to him.

"How's it going honey face? Tamako replied with nod of his head. He then reached over to hook his arm around her waist and pull her nearer.

"Aren't you worried that girl will see?" She laughed and turned herself around to face him.

"Her? Nah, remember I told you, she's just another play thing. Nothing can ever replace you."

"Ohh, judging from your tone someone is going to be dumped soon."

"Hell ya. After what her brother did to me, she's lucky I'm not going to get anyone to jump him."

"Aww, here let me kiss your boo boos."

Pirika stifled her wailing as best as she could. Her tears blurred her vision as she played over what just took place. The ache in her chest pierced her body until she felt like she was getting suffocating in her pain. Subconsciously, she raised herself up from her crouching position, and stumbled to where Tamako and the girl were. Their look of surprise was greeted by her look of despair as she reached over, and gave Tamako the slap he deserved. Then, still blinded by her tears, she ran.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, I know. This fanfic is starting to suck big time. I admit...it is kinda getting corny...and...not exactly that "interesting". BUT (yes, a very big but) I'm going to try my best to make my plot MORE interesting. Even if it sucks big time, please stick around and keep reading. Ok, now I'm going to stop critiquing about my writing D. Sorry for not updating for so long. No, I'm not dead...but my grades are going to be. For some reason all the teachers like to pick November as the month when ALL projects are due. I WAS going to finish up my presentation/project that was going to be due tomorrow, but since the teacher suddenly gave an extension, I decided to finish this chapter. Yes, I know, I'm so dedicated right? Hehe

One last thing, please review. This is embarrassing to admit, but like everyone else, I DO like reviews blushes.


	4. Mending a Heart

**A/N: **Oops! Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I didn't really read it over when I uploaded that chapter. I WILL remember to proofread it next time. Don't worry, I'll write it on my hand so I won't forget. Haha Now it's time for the chappy!

**Disclaimer: **Ahaha, IF I created Shaman King, no one would read it because my ugly drawings.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**Chapter 3: Mending a Heart**

Ren had just finished drinking the last bottle of milk and was preparing to go out and buy some more, when his intuition saved him. He unknowingly took a step backwards as he heard the frantic running outside. Had he have been any closer to the door, he would've gotten a broken nose. It took him a moment to realize who it was that came crashing onto him at full speed, and yet another moment to snap out of confusion.

"Pirika?!" Ren gripped her shoulders as she struggled to flee. "Pirika! Pirika! What happened? Pirika calm down."

Pirika continued to squirm under Ren's grip as if she hadn't heard a word. Ren was getting increasingly worried as he frantically tried to think of what to do. _What happened to her? Pirika calm down! I've never seen you like this...it's...scary. Stupid brain! What a great time to stop working. I really don't know what to do. Should I call Horo Horo? No, wait. He's not home yet. Damn you Horo Horo! What a great time for you to be away. _

His thoughts ceased when he realized Pirika had stopped struggling. "Pirika what happened? Are you ok?" _You moron! What a stupid question. Of course she's not ok._ "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dazed, Pirika looked up and through her tears, saw Ren. She didn't want him to see her in this state. In fact, she didn't want anyone to see her like this at all. "Ren, I...I..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as another flood of tears streamed down her face. "I've got...I..." She tried again, "I've got...to go somewhere."

"Go where? Pirika just tell me what's wrong." Ren asked again.

"I need to...need to...groceries!" She finally managed to put together a few words. "The groceries at the park..." Pirika turned to leave, but once again, Ren grasped her arm.

"Pirika, please tell me what's wrong." Ren pleaded. "Here. Let me—" His sentence was left unfinished because Pirika pulled away and ran out the door; hair flying wildly behind her.

Ren, dumbfolded stared at his hand blankly. It took him a while, but he finally realized why it looked so different. It was speckled with tear drops. _Pirika..._

He sprinted after her.

( o )

He found her on the park bench, clutching the bag of groceries. Judging from her teary-eyed expression, she seemed to be oblivious of the coming and goings of the people around her. Watching her, Ren was suddenly overwhelmed with the wanting to hug her. It was the first time he had ever felt so useless. He forcefully brushed away that feeling and sat down beside her.

"Pirika? Pirika?" Ren gently nudged her. "What's wrong? Come on, I promise I won't laugh. But if it's because of something stupid, then you're overreacting." Pirika sat there showing no reaction to his comment. "Is it...is it because of him?"

Ren's guess was confirmed when he saw a trickle of water slide down her cheek. "That no good bastard. Don't worry Pirika, me and Horo Horo will take care of him."

Ren's fury was diminished when Pirika whispered a hoarse, "No."

"No?"

"I just...please don't...I don't want anything bad to happen." Pirika whispered. "I'll be fine. Let me cry it all out and I'll be fine."

"Horo Horo should know..."

Pirika shook her head. "Please Ren..." She lowered her eyes as she found herself meeting Ren's gaze.

"There, there. I promise ok? Please don't cry anymore Pirika." Ren said while giving her an awkward hug.

By the time they went back to the Asakura manor, everyone was deep in their dreams. Before they separated to go to their own rooms, Pirika lightly tapped Ren on the shoulder and murmured, "Thank you."

( o )

The next morning, Horo Horo was giving Ren a lecture about doors. "Ren, do you know why doors were invented? So they can be closed. So why didn't you close the door yesterday?"

"Boro Boro I'm not in the mood. Go bother someone else."

Everyone was stunned. No one thought it possible for Ren to ever turn down an opportunity to offend Ren. But apparently, it was possible.

At school, more people joined the shockwave when they heard the news of Pirika and Tamako's breakup. They were even more surprised at how lighthearted Pirika seemed to be.

"Pirika we heard what happened!" Sheila shrilled. "What a jerk. You're too good for him Pirika."

"I know."

"You don't seem a bit upset." Lily commented.

"Well of course not! Have you seen the lineup of guys preparing to confess to her?!"

"Yeah, that's true. But, seriously Pirika, how come you're not upset?"

Pirika gave a small smile. "Let's say I have a very comforting friend."

"Does that friend happen to be a guy?" Sheila inquired suggestively.

"That's for me to know. I have to go now. See you!"

When Sheila was sure Pirika was out of earshot, she turned to Lily and said, "I bet you anything that boys will be confessing to her tomorrow."

Lily chuckled, "More like in a few hours."

"Yeah, you're probably right." After a moment's hesitation, "So do YOU think it was a guy?"

"Maybe."

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**A/N:** Yep, this is a short chapter. I would've finished this chapter sooner, but for some unknown reason, my computer mouse stopped working. Two more weeks until first term ends! I'm so nervous about my grades...

Well, I'll update ASAP.I should really to go to sleep...it's tres tres late.


	5. Budding Emotions

**A/N: **Well, another chapter. I can't wait until Christmas! Haha, that was totally random. )

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Shaman King is definitely not mine.

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**Chapter 5: Budding Emotions**

"_Pirika, I love you! Please accept my feelings and become my girlfriend!"_

"_No, wouldn't you like someone popular? Become mine and you'll be engulfed with popularity!"_

"_Why would she want popularity if she's already popular? Pirika be MINE! Our love for each other will surpass all else!"_

_Pirika slowly backed away from the mob of boys. Her eyes widened with horror as they started to get closer and closer. All of them were trying to get a little piece of her. "No! Go away! Don't touch me! AHHHH!"_

"AHHHHH!" Pirika jerked awake. She found herself slumped on her desk in the classroom. After blinking for a few seconds, she noticed her two friends staring intently at her.

"What? " Said a confused Pirika. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Sheila said half heartedly.

"It wouldn't matter even if there's something on your face. Boys will still fall head over heels over you." Added Lily.

"It's not like I asked for that." Pirika muttered with a shudder. "It's starting to give me nightmares."

"Wish I had the same problem as you..." Sheila thought for a moment. "You know what? You should get another boyfriend. That way they'll get the hint and stop bothering you."

"You say it like it's so easy. People can't just 'get' a boyfriend. You have to like them first. And they have to like you."

"Well, ask any boy and nine out of ten will say they adore you. Anyways, I never said you had to like him That way. Just hang around some guy friend instead of us for awhile and let everyone's imagination will take over."

"Hang around some guy friends?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. You have plenty of guy friends. Pick someone you enjoy hanging around with and hang out with him."

"But I don't have that many close guy friends. In fact, I don't have close guy friends period."

"Come on Pirika. Just think. Who's the first boy that comes to mind? Who do you enjoy spending time with?"

"It's ok. Sheila, I'll tell you what. I'm pretty sure they'll stop bothering me. But if they continue, I'll try your way. Ok?"

"I don't care if you try my way or not. I was just giving a suggestion that's all."

( o )

"Pirika! Please accept this token of my love. I thought it brings out the color of your eyes."

"Um, no it's ok. I don't need any gifts."

"Please take it, I beg you! I'll buy you anything if you just say you love me."

"Um, sorry I have to go now. Um, thank you for your present...I guess..."

The trio hurriedly left their lunch table. Pirika, still holding the beautifully wrapped present, wasn't sure what to do. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

_What should I do? I can't just keep taking stuff._

Meanwhile, Lily and Sheila were talking among themselves.

"So, the 16th one this week."

"Yep, I'd feel bad for the poor guy, but Pirika seems to be under some major stress."

"You would too if a guys confessed their love for you everywhere you go."

"Can't disagree there. It'll never happen to us though."

"Nope."

_Should I really do what Sheila suggested? It just...doesn't feel right to be tricking people like that. It doesn't hurt to think about it right? Ok, let's see. The first guy that comes to mind...Think ,think, think. Huh? Wait, that doesn't make sense. Why did I think of him? Let me try again. How come he's the only person that comes to mind?! Why him?! Haha, maybe my brain is telling me I like him. Nah, that can't be. I probably didn't get enough sleep._

( o )

"Screw." That was the first word Ren said as he walked out of the school. He looked up at the sky. "April showers bring May flowers. I guess the old saying is true."

Without much ado, he briskly walked towards the gates. All around him he saw other students taking out their umbrellas, desperately trying to keep dry. _Serves you right dumbo. Well, too late regretting it now. I just hope my hair doesn't get messed up._

It began to rain harder and harder. All around him, Ren could see people scrambling to stay dry. Now, the sound of the pattering rain began to cover up all other noises. Rain dripped down his nose.

Suddenly, it was like earplugs were taken out of Ren's ears. A wave of noise once again surrounded him. It took him a while to realize that an umbrella was over his head.

"You looked wet. I thought since I'm going home too, we should share an umbrella." Ren looked beside him, and there she was, struggling to match Ren's wide strides.

"I don't need an umbrella." Ren stubbornly insisted.

"You're soaked to the bone. Ren didn't you even watch the weather channel before you left today?"

"Does it matter whether or not I watch it? I told you. I don't need an umbrella."

"There's no harm in sharing an umbrella with me. And anyways, I just don't want another person sick. Horo Horo being sick and grouchy is enough for me."

"Do what you want. I don't care."

"Ok then... Hey Ren, is it ok if you hold the umbrella? It's hard enough trying to walk as fast as you. Please?"

"I never told you to hold your umbrella for me."

"Fine, fine." Pirika rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long before someone called out. "Hey! Pirika! Hey! ...Is that you Ren?"

Behind them was a group of giggling girls. They were all huddled together under two large umbrellas, and were all curious to know why Pirika and Ren were walking together. "Are you guys...on a date?" One of them asked.

"Oh, no. Ren just didn't have his umbrella. Since we're going to the same place, I thought it'd be better if we walked together. Right? Ren?" Pirika elbowed Ren. However, he didn't say anything. Instead, he glared at the girls.

"Aw, that's too bad. You guys looked so sweet together under the umbrella." Another girl teased. "You two look so cute together."

"Haha. Well, that's not going to happen." After a moment's hesitation, "So that means he's still up for grabs!" Pirika wondered what Ren's reaction would be. She was slightly surprised to see him still so moody, and silent. Then, he gave an hmph and quickened his pace.

"Guys, Ren's walking too fast. I'll see you tomorrow."

( o )

_Rumors are flying around again._

It was math class and the teacher was rambling on about something. Pirika didn't feel like listening. So instead, she looked out the window and admired the scenery. _I guess I should be glad that I'm being paired up with someone. At least that way, less boys will bother me. But...ARGH! Stupid conscience. I feel so guilty. What if Ren didn't want a rumor to start? Is he going to hate me? Should I—_

"Pirika! Answer question 24 please."

"Oh, um, the answer is 1024."

"Correct. Pirika please pay attention in class."

"Sorry..."

( o )

Pirika hesitantly walked up to Ren. He was taking stuff out of his locker and had an annoyed look on his face. But she knew that this was the only chance she'll get.

"Ren, I'm so sorry about this. Please don't be mad at me."

"Mad at what?" Ren's eyes narrowed. "Is there something for me to be angry about?"

"Erm, it's nothing much actually. It's just...Haven't you heard the rumor?"

"What are you talking about?"

Pirika was surprised. Ren seemed genuinely unaware of what was going on around him. "Because of yesterday, some people think we're going out." She paused. "I'm sorry people misunderstood the situation. I know how you probably wouldn't want people to think you're dating me."

Ren scoffed, "Let them think what they want. If they're idiotic enough to believe something like this, then they're not worth worrying about."

"Then...you're not mad at me?"

"Sometimes you're as stupid as your brother you know that?" Ren said while giving his famous sneer.

"I know I should feel insulted right now, but I'm just thankful you're not mad at me." Pirika replied back with a large smile on her face.

After she left, Ren turned to face his locker and let out a small chuckle.

( o )

"Pirika?" A boy tapped Pirika on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, please no. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to date anyone right now. Please understand me." Pirika tried to explain as fast as she could. She was really starting to hate these conversations. She prepared herself for what was going to come next.

"You seemed lonely so I've decided to keep you company."

_That was new. Heh, well I'll definately give him props on originality. _

"Oh, thanks. I really appreciate it. But I'd like to be alone right now."

"You know, when something is bothering you it's better to talk about it with someone else. That ways you'll have two people sharing the burden together."

_He seems...sincere. He doesn't seem like he's after me. But I don't know whether or not to trust him. _

"Yeah, but what if it's a personal problem?"

"A bit of advice, it's unhealthy to hold stuff in. It'll make you age faster."

Pirika couldn't help but smile. "Haha. So, are you telling me this from personal experience?"

"Nah, I'm smart and tell people what's bothering me without them attempting to pry it out from me. Here, let me help you start. Today I got yelled at by the teacher because I was late for class. Now, your turn..."

"I..I'm seriously starting to get annoyed at all those people trying to get me to date them. They don't even know the real me. Yet all of them tell me how they're the perfect guy for me."

"My, my. That IS a big problem. Sorry, I don't think I can help you with it. But what I can do is help you forget about it temporarily. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

He grabbed Pirika's wrist and pulled her towards the door. "To the park."

"What can we do at the park?"

"Lots of things. Come on!"

( o )

Pirika let out another peal of giggles as she collapsed on the grass. "Not fair! Where did that water balloon come from anyway?"

"That's a secret."

"Haha, next time I'll get you back! Just you wait."

"Yep, next time. It's getting late. We should go home now."

They both looked up at the star speckled sky. It took all of Pirika's mental strength to peel her eyes away. "Hey, this is so stupid but, I don't know your name."

"Yeah, that IS pretty stupid." He agreed. "My name is Roy."

"Roy. Hmm, that's an easy name to remember." Pirika stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Well Roy, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you sometime."

"Ok. See you."

oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.oO.Oo.

**A/N: **Ohh, another guy in Pirika's life. What's going to happen?!?!

Ahahahaha. Like always, I apologize for updating so slow. I know. It's been like, two weeks. So, how do you like the story?

I know, I know. Roy? What kind of character name is that? Well, I'm currently watching FMA right now...so...yea.

Be Patient. ) I'll update soon.


End file.
